The Red
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: It Started with a horrific crime scene and turned into a nightmare as someone guns for Batman and Robin's lives. Now it's a battled to take or save the life of the bat and the bird.
1. Chapter 1

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/n: okay I just watched Batman: under the red hood and I am action driven. Sadly I cannot use Jason Todd no matter how bad I want to but I will use red hood and give him a bit of an oc back story but he will still maintain villain status. Now this is my first hardcore action so be kind if you please.

Chapter one

It is a seemingly normal day at mount justice and by normal it entails M'gann burning something in the kitchen, Superboy watching static, Wally and Artemis waging world war three, Robin hacking something on his laptop and Kaldur attempting to read over all the noise. Yes it is a normal day for young Justice.

**Recognize Batman: 02**

The team turns to the Zeta beam to see the dark knight striding threw. Unseen to the others but not Robin there is a haste to the man's step. Robin can sense something is wrong (call it bat telephony) and approaches his mentor.

"There is an issue in Gotham," the bat says. "We need to go _now._" Robin doesn't question because he can tell by the tone in Batman's voice it is urgent. Robin merely turns to wave good bye to his friends before following his mentor out.

The Bat mobile pulls up in front of a warehouse. There is a light snow falling reminding Robin that Christmas is nearing and he prays Bruce will be home with him this year. Robin makes a step towards the warehouse when Batman places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick," Bruce says in a sickly calm voice. "What's in there is not pleasant to say the least. I want you to be funny prepared." Dick swallows. If it bad enough that his adoptive father feels a need to warn him then it must be bad.

"Okay," Dick says taking a deep breath. "I'm ready." Batman nods and leads the way inside…

The warehouse is clearly used for illegal weapon trafficking but it seems not all the weapons could save the people within. Bullets strewn the floor reflexing in the seas of blood. Crimson splatter and brain matter paint the walls and bodies are thrown about like rag dolls. Dick cannot repress a shudder at the horrific sight.

"w-was it a rival supplier," Robin asks trying to keep his cool. Batman shakes his head.

"This was one guy, one well trained guy," the bat says. "But this isn't like any of Gotham's normal heads or hitters."

"Then who," Robin asks. Batman frowns deeply (or deeper than usual).

"I have no idea," Bruce admits. "But this deserves all of our attention. They may have been criminals but no one deserves this death." Batman notions to the bloody scene before them. Dick takes another good look when something catches his eyes.

It's small and white and blood splattered on it. Causally Dick approaches it before lifting it from the puddle of blood it resides in. he looks at the thing which is actually a small piece of tattered cloth. Dick carefully unfolds it to find writing.

"Batman," Robin calls. "Look at this." The dark Knight takes three long strides before he is at his pattern. He takes the blood splattered cloth and reads.

_Batman_

_ I'm coming for you and your little bird. Gotham has a new face and it's me_

_ -Red Hood_

Robin looks at his mentor trying to hide his worry.

"Do you know who that is," Robin asks timidly.

"No," Batman growls. "But we're going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice though now that I think about it I kinda own this version of red hood that has yet to have name. Any suggestion? Something dark and creepy.

A/N: well I'm writing this literally right after I finished chapter one so I have no clue what type of feedback I'm gonna get. Anyways I really want to make a longer chapter and add some romance (I am sorry there will be no spitfire because it is my personal opion that Artemis is a bitch). There might be Batgirl x Robin because I've been reading A LOT of Nightwing and those two are frickin adorable together (though I love kf x rob but it doesn't suit this story) anyways onward…

Chapter two

A tall figure clad in leather and a long black cloak. Hidden beneath the hood if a full face red mask with slits for eyes. He stand on the roof top of a hide out well known to Scarecrow and on cue to ghoulish villain appears.

"Do you have the money," Scarecrow asks.

"Do you have the gas," the red one asks. Scarecrow nods. The red reviles a briefcase full of money which he slides across the roof. Scarecrow returns by sending over a case of Scarecrows infamous fear gas. Under his mask the red smirks.

"Oh the fun I will have with this," the man muses. "For the bat and his bird this will be a…unpleasant ride." He turns with the case leaving with a low laughs.

Bruce looks over at Dick. The boy is asleep in one of the high backed chairs of the bat cave. Several hours before Bruce had draped his cape over his son… yes…his son for sure, he has never loved Dick as anything else. He can't help but smile at the site of the boy like this, it reminds Bruce of when he was a child well in Bruce's mind Dick still his child.

"Perhaps you should retire and move Master Richard to a more comfortable place," Alfred says entering the cave. "He does have school tomorrow."

"Ah shit school," Bruce grumbles. "Maybe I'll give him a day off. We're going to be busy soon enough."

"I'm sure Master Richard would deeply aspirate that," Alfred notes. Bruce tries to stifle a yawn but fails. Defeated he stands up from the bat computer. He picks up the thirteen year old still wrapped in his cape up from the cave to his room. Bruce tucks his son in and gives a slightly warn smile and pulls up the desk chair and sits by the boys bed.

Maybe it's a slight fear of what he saw, that horrid blood mess. Whatever created it he was going to face with Dick by his side. Half of Bruce wants to lock Dick up until this is over but he knows full well he couldn't if he tried.

The Dark Knight spent the rest of the night at his son's side.

Dick leaps across the roofs of Gotham feeling fully refreshed. A day off from school, hanging out with Bruce and eating Alfred's world famous cookie (you know he has them) will do that to you. Batman is not far behind him. They stop at one of the highest points of Gotham and look down over their city. It seems so peaceful, nothing new at all. Most of the big baddies are looked away in arkham and then ones that aren't have been fairly inactive. It doesn't seem like a new threat is rising and other then a warehouse there is no proof.

"What do you think Batman," Robin asks.

"Nothing," Batman grumbles. "None of the usual snitches are talking. No one seems to know anything."

"Maybe it's just a trick," Robin offers. "Some other criminals using it to through us off their tail."

"Good theory," Batman says. "But it seems like a lot of trouble for some common thug."

"True," Robin says nodding his head in agreement. They remain in silence for a few moments before voices bellow draw the pair's attention. They look across the city to an old building with people entering, familiar people.

"Are they…," Robin questioned.

"The major traffics of Gotham," Batman finishes. "It appears so."

"So what could they be up to," Robin asks with his cheeky grin.

"Nothing good," Batman says. "Let's go!"

"This is unforgivable," Marko, lord of weapons dealing in Gotham, shouts across the table where the traffickers all sit. It is directed at no one but accusing at all.

"One of you must have hit my guys," the man rages.

"Oh shut it Marko," Courtney Brash, leader in human trafficking snaps. "What do any of us have to gain by that? Do you think we really need another war going on? We've got enough trouble with the Bat!"

"So who," Simon, boss of drugs in general demands. "Who gains from this?"

"Oh no one who gives a shit about you people," an unfamiliar voice says. The table of bosses turns to the crumbling rafters of the building where the man in the red mask is standing.

"Who the fuck are you," Marko demands.

"I am a thorn in you scumbags side," the red mask says. "And you are pawns in my game."

"Like hell," Marko screams and whips out a sub machine gun and lets fire. The red mask flips off the rafters and slams his feet into Marko's chest.

"You think it's that easy," he smirks though you can't tell. "I mean—GAHK." Red hood lets out a cry when a bataranng slams into his shoulder.

"About time," the man looks up at Batman and Robin standing in the high window of the building.

"So you're red hood," Robin asks. "I'm totally not whelmed."

"Well that hardly matters to me," Red hood says. "As long I finally got your attention..." Red hood whips out grenades and sends them sailing at the dynamic duo. Batman shots his grapple and grabs Robin with him as the swing down. The explosion sends s brick and glass everywhere. The traffic lords scatter like roaches.

"Oh you're quick," Red hood says.

"What do you want," Robin demands. "What do you gain b attacking us?" Red hood throws his head back in laughter.

"I gain everything," he cackles and throws down vials and they shatter sending gas into the air. "And when you're gone, Gotham will be mine!" Batman tries to cover his mouth and nose with his cape but the gas has already seeped into his air ways. He turns to the side to see Robin coughing, choking on the gas. Batman can feel himself fading but at the last moment he reaches to Robin and pulls him to him and a moment later conscious fades…


	3. Chapter 3

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice just this version of Red Hood

A/N: wow lots of request for updates and I am doing my best to comply. Anyway I'm just chugging along while trying to balance three other stories (all young justice how obsessed am I) but this one is probably the most interesting to write even if it's got the least amount of reviews. Oh well here we go!

Chapter three

"League to Batman," Green arrow calls into the communicator. "Batman? Do you hear us?" the archer turns to Flash and Martian Manhunter a worried look very clear on his face.

"That's the fourth time I've tried to contract him," Arrow says. "He's distant but it's not like him to rebound!"

"How long has he been out of contact," J'onn asks worry evident behind the calm in his voice.

"Six hours," Flash says. "And Robin is with him. Wally and the team are freaking out!"

"What were they doing before we lost contact," Arrow inquires.

"Looking for a new villain in Gotham," J'onn says. "Do you think something happened?"

"I pray not," J'onn says. "But none till we know we must continue the search…"

_"No! Mom, dad don't do it," Dick screams at the top of his lungs. But they can't hear him. He watches in horror as they fall and he hears the sound of bone shattering. _

_ "No, no," Dick screams. Suddenly the scene changes. He is on a roof in Gotham. Dick looks and he sees Bruce, the batman, and the joker. Batman is too close to the edge. Joker is coming closer, and BANG. A shot is fired and Bruce is falling. _

_ Dick feels everything break. How could this happen? First he lost his parents now the man who treated him as his son. How could this happen? The grown cracks and falls beneath him and he falls, down into the darkness…_

Robin screams out in fear as he thrashes desperately. Alfred watches in desperation. He can only thank god that Bruce was able to activate his tracking device on his belt before he feels unconscious. Alfred was able to find his masters and return them to the cave (he was also very lucky that all the criminals had fled).

Now he looks to Bruce who is fairing no better. He screamed out for his parents, for Dick even for Alfred. Slowly the old man takes a seat beside his Masters and prays and waits.

Wally paces at super speed, zipping back and forth by the Zeta beam in Mount Justice. Artemis is gritting her teeth polishing an arrow much to the suffering of said arrow. M'gann is sitting very close to Conner trying to fight back tears as the super boy holds her hand not caring who sees. Aqualad is sitting trying to maintain calm as he believes a leader should but he is as worried as the others. Six hours since they had heard anything from their little brother, Robin.

"What could be happening," Wally finally blurts out. "Batman is secretive but he would let us now if something was wrong with Rob!"

"I must agree," Kaldur says softly. "But we must remain calm. Assuming the worse will do us no good."

"ARGH," Superboy suddenly snarls. "We can't just sit around here and wait!" M'gann squeezes his hand trying to calm him.

"Yeah," Artemis says. "We can't just sit here!" Artemis is brimming with memories of when Robin helped her.

"But what can we do," Miss Martian asks. "Gotham is a big city and we'd have no idea where to start!"

"Well we have to try," Wally says firmly and to his surprise the rest of the team, including Artemis agrees.

Bruce sits up with a start and a scream in his throat. His eyes dart around and he calms slightly when he sees the cave.

"Good to see you awake, sir," Bruce turns to see his loyal butler standing from a chair. Bruce breaths in heavily.

"How did…I…get back here," Bruce asks trying to level his thoughts.

"That would be my doing sir," Alfred informs.

"What would I do without you," Bruce asks with a wary smile.

"I believe you'd perish sir," Alfred jokes. Suddenly panic sets in Bruce's mind.

"Dick! Where's Dick," he cries out his head shaking back and forth searching for his ward. His eyes fall on Dick laying on an examination table much like the one he is on. Dick is still thrashing violently. Bruce is off the table and at his son's side in a second. Bruce rests his hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezes.

"What did this," Alfred asks.

"Scarecrow's fear gas," Bruce says his eyes never leaving his son. "The Red hood must have bought some off him."

"Red Hood," Alfred inquires.

"A new villain," Batman mutters. "Trying to rid Gotham of us." Alfred frowns deeply.

"Odd," Alfred says.

"What," Bruce asks not seeing anything new or confusing about a criminal in Gotham.

"Well," the butler says in a deeply thoughtful way. "Villain's normally go after something, money, jewels those types of things. But other than the Joker and perhaps two face, that go directly after you and master Richard?" the Dark Knight grimaces.

"You're right," he says in a grave tone. "and—"

"NOOOOOOO," a scream breaks Bruce's train of thought as Dick shoots up, tears streaming down his young face. Bruce grabs the boy's shoulders.

"Dick its okay," Bruce assures. "Easy…breathe…in and out." Alfred watches in wonder as he sees the cold Knight become a father. Strange how one little thing could change a life.

"What…h-happened," Dick gasps his hands cling to Bruce's arms.

"Red Hood had fear gas," Bruce says keeping his hands firmly on Dick's shoulders.

"So he got away," Dick mumbles.

"Yes," Bruce says. "But right now, just rest." Dick nods weakly and leans his head on Bruce shoulder. Bruce s about to relax slightly when a voice from the bat computer calls him way from the greatly needed thing.

"League to Batman," Oliver's voice echo's into the cave. "League to Batman." Bruce makes his way to the computer, Dick follows close behind him, cling to his cape out a very old and embracing habit but he still does it.

"We're here Green Arrow," Bruce says.

"Oh thank god," Green Arrow says his shoulders slumping in relief. "Where the hell have you been? You've been out of contact for seven hours (there was time between the skips).

"There were some unseen complications," Bruce says. "But we're alright for the most part." Green Arrow sighs in relief.

"I'll inform the team," he says when red arrow zooms up in a red blur.

"The team is gone," he says in a desperate tone. "The Zeta beam said they went to Gotham!"

A/N: wow that was longer than I expected which makes me proud. I tried to put quite a few characters and I can't wait to put red arrow in here! Anyway I had to make Alfred save the day, you all know he's the true hero of batman.


	4. Chapter 4

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just this version of red hood…son of a bitch still needs a name

A/N: hello all! Much to peoples annoyance I will be focusing most of my energy on this story (I feel bad because I haven't worked on my yugioh story in months). Anyway I am having so much fun with this. I've never written one like this! Anyway here we go again

Chapter four

Kid Flash zips up and down the shipping yard of Gotham, a place Gotham crocks tend to favor.

_"Do you see anything,"_ M'gann's voice asks Wally threw the mental link up.

_"Nothing,"_ Wally responds. _"What_ _do you have from up high?"_

_ "Nothing," _M'gann says in a heartbroken tone. The other members of the team are searching the warehouse of the district as they have been for almost two hours.

_"Perhaps we should contract the league to see if they have been found,"_ Aqualad offers.

_"No! They wouldn't tell us! We need to keep looking,"_ Superboy rages stubborn as ever.

_"Yeah,"_ Wally agrees mentally.

_"Then we keep looking,"_ Artemis says.

"Bruce we have to go look for them," Dick cries trailing after his mentor.

"I am," Bruce says pulling up his cowl. "You're staying here."

"What," Dick yells in disbelief. "It's my team!"

"I know," Bruce says. "But you're not going."

"Why," Dick demands.

"Because," Bruce says. "After what happened I just want you here." Bruce walks towards the batmobile but his son runs in front of him.

"That same thing just happened to you," Dick shouts. "Their my team! My friends! You can't block me out on this one!" Bruce looks down at his partner and sighs.

"Get in," The batman says. Dick's face breaks into a huge smile as he leaps into the passenger side of the car. Bruce rolls his eyes and follows his son's lead.

"Any sign of them," Flash's voice echoes in Bruce's ear communicator.

"No Barry," Bruce growls n his bat voice. "The same as three minutes ago." Batman turns to Robin who is still trying to use his communicator to contact his team.

"Nothing," Robin mutters. "They've shut off all communication!"

"Damn it," Batman growls clutching the wheel tighter. Robin fidgets in his seat nervously deeply worried. The team has been on many tough missions but this is Gotham! Somehow the one word of the city implies horror and danger and they didn't know the city like he did. Not to mention apparently scarecrow is running around somewhere and none of the team have dealt with fear gas.

"They'll be okay," Bruce says softly.

"I hope so," Robin whispers.

The Alarms of Arkham are blaring into the silence of the night. Guards are running everywhere screaming at each other, screaming at in mates. They try to fight, try to stop him, but it is useless. Red Hood sits on the wall and watches in amusement as the joker runs free.

A/N: oh god I'm cruel! Well since it's not Jason I didn't see a reason for red hood to go against Joker, in fact I think this one is so cruel that he'd cause the dynamic duo as much pain as possible. And I love and hate joker, honestly I want to do some serious torture in this…god I'm a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just my douche bag version of red hood

A/N: wow another chapter I am on a roll! I'm a bit stuck so I'm gonna go with the flow and see where it goes. And umm…I don't mean to be the person who bags for reviews but a lot (well a lot for me) are following this story so if you could please give me a quick review or critique I would be really grateful for that. It's lame but it helps myself esteem which is epic fail. Anyway a huge thanks to those of you that have been reviewing and for not laughing at my need to throw in the fluff. Well there's my request and here is your chapter.

"NO," Robin cries out hitting his hand on the dash board of the batmobile. "There running blindly around Gotham and _he's _out? This cannot be happening!" Batman looks at his ward and can sense the rage radiating off him. The dynamic Duo was the first to be informed of the Joker's escape.

"Robin calm down," Bruce says. "We'll find them." Robin nods his head then jumps in his seat.

"The communicators," Robin cries. "I can hack the signal!" Dick doesn't hesitate; he whips out his arm computer and starts typing like mad. Batman keeps one eye on him while the other on the road.

"Got it," Dick cried. Batman is truly impressed at how fast his ward worked (not that he'd ever say it).

"Robin to team," Robin says into his communicator. "Robin to team do you read me?"

"Robin," Wally's voice comes through. "Oh thank god! Where are you? What happened?"

"Where am I," Robin demands. "Where the hell are you?"

"Looking for you," Wally cries out. "What the hell happened!"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Robin says. "Where are you?"

"Near Gotham peer," Wally says.

"Okay stay there," Robin says. "We'll be there in a few."

"Alright," Wally says and the communication goes dead.

"Gotham peer," Robin says. Batman nearly nods as the batmobile speeds on.

"Robin's okay," Kid Flash calls relief washing over his voice in waves. "He's coming here."

"Thank god," M'gann sighs landing on the ground. The rest of the team gathers around Wally wearing wary smiles.

"What happened," Artemis asks.

"He didn't say," Wally says. The team is easing now, relieved that their little brother is safe, until a sinister laugh splits the silence of the night. The team looks around and finds the source behind them. The green hair, white skin, purple suit and unmistakable grin.

"Well, well," the joker cackles. "If it isn't the little kiddies who ruined my plan. Now that was defiantly retrobutional (if you remember he made up a word in that episode)." Artemis whips her bow out in a second and the rest of the team ready themselves. It's six to one, how could they loss?

Super boy let out a roar of rage and launches at the clown prince of crime. The clown laughs like a maniac and slices Conner's shirt leaving a line of seeping blood. M'gann actually snarls as she sends a crate sailing at the Joker who dances (yes dances) out of the way.

Kid flash races up and knocks the man's feet out from under him. The clown keeps laughing as he jumps up and whirls around cutting an arrow that was sent at him clear in half.

"Little kids shouldn't play with the big boys," Joker laughs though he is mildly annoyed that he didn't have the time to gather any 'toys' to play with. Wally tries to run up behind the Joker but the clown elbows him in the face. Before Wally can fall the Joker grabs him by the hair. Wally cries out in pain as a knife is held to his throat.

The team freezes in an instant. Joker keeps laughing and it coming very clear Conner is ready to detach the man's head from his body.

"Now kiddies," Joker laughs. "I'm going to show you what happens when you play with the big boys." He laughs like crazy but it is cut short when a black boot collides with Joker's face. He falls to the ground, blood spurted from his nose. Robin lands with his foot on the man's chest (about time he got to do that to someone).

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY FRIENDS," Robin screams at the Joker giving a very dangerous glare that shows batman is clearly rubbing off on him. Joker snarled and sliced Robin's leg with one of his razors that hadn't been knocked from his hand. Robin hisses in Pain but responds by stomping on the clown's face.

Batman appears from behind. He gives the team a glare and an even colder one to the joker before whipping out handcuffs (he has those in under the red hood, they look like bats) and snapping them a lot too tightly on the Joker.

"That was a lot easier than normal," Robin notes before turn to his friends a deeply serious look on his face.

"Are you guys okay," he asks full ignoring his bleeding leg.

"For the most part," Kaldur says. "But we are glad to see that you are alright." Batman comes to Robin's side and gives his deadly bat glare.

"What the hell were you all thinking," the dark knight growls. "This is by far one of the most reckless things you have ever done!"

"We were worried about Robin," Wally cries out. "We didn't know what was going on! The league hadn't heard from you!" Batman growls but feels understanding and a slight feeling of happiness at the fact Robin's friends truly cares about him.

"We will discuss this later," the bat says. "I need to return the Joker to arkham. Robin there is a broken telephone booth a few blocks down. Take your team to the bad cave and get patched up. I will return shortly." The team nods and let Robin lead the way.


	6. Chapter 6

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just my f'd up version of red hood.

A/N: it's been awhile since I updated but I half to write like one short story per day from my English class. But I'm trying my best. I just go All Star Batman and Robin the wonder boy…Bruce is a douche in it but there's a line: _fast hands my little Robin. Fast hands, big mouth._ So funny. I dislike some of the plot things they've changed but I love Bruce's inner turmoil of not knowing how to show kindness to Dick. Anyway of you're not die hard old school I'd recommend it.

The team (minus Robin) is in awe at the sight of the massive stone cavern that is the bat cave. Robin leads the way further in.

"I always wonder what this place looked like," Wally mutters.

"Master Robin," Alfred approaches the group. "Master batman informed me you have been injured." Robin looks down at his ankle and nods. The team follows at the elderly man takes Robin to an exam area. Dick takes a seat on the table and pulls up the leg of his costume.

Even super boy gives a hiss at the sight of the wound. While the gash itself is small but it is deep, deep enough to see a little white of the bone.

"I see you are still trying to put me in an early grave," Alfred mutters pulling out the materials to stitch the wound.

"Sorry Alfred," Dick smiles weakly. "There are my friends: Super boy, Miss. Martian, Artemis, Aqualad and Kid Flash."

"It is my pleasure to meet all of you," Alfred says. "Master Robin speaks very highly of all of you." The team feels a sense of united embracement.

"Now I you'll give me a moment to finish with Master Robin I have prepared cookies," the elderly man says carefully cleaning the knife wound. That is all Wally needs to hear to get him drooling.

"So what exactly do you do," Artemis asks Alfred.

"I take care of Master Batman and Robin's medical needs, cooking and cleaning," Alfred says simply.

"And a never ending source of good advice," Robin chimes in with his signature laugh (seriously I took that right out of the DC encyclopedia). Alfred is fast with his work but careful showing his clear care for Dick. Within moments he is finished. Alfred now goes up the stairs to fetch the promised cookie, the team settles around the cave before Kaldur finally asks the question that's on everyone's minds.

"Robin," Kaldur begin. "I fully understand that what happens in Gotham is Batman and yours business. But we have been extremely concerned about you. Please, tell us what is going on." Robin lets out a sigh as the guilt of worrying his friends washes over him. He knows batman has issues with other heroes in his city, but these are his teammates he feels they have a right to know.

"We've been attacked by a new villain," Robin explains. "He calls himself red hood and he is extremely violent and…" he takes a pause trying to pick his words carefully.

"He is trying to eliminate batman and me," Robin finally confesses.

"To elimate you," M'gann says nervously. "As in take your lives?" Dick merely nods his head. Super boy growls and digs his fingers into the arms of his chair.

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN," Wally suddenly roars. "NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT MY BRO!" he slams he is fist down on the chair.

"Wally I appreciate your concern," Dick says. "But we're perfectly capable of taking care of what goes on in our city."

"Then why were you out of contact," Artemis demands.

"We had a bad run in with some fear gas," Robin waves his hand airily as if it is nothing. "Nothing we haven't dealt with before."

"So that's it," Conner demands suddenly standing. "You tell us someone is tried to kill you and expect us to just move aside? NO! There is no way you'd do that to any of us and there is no way in hell I'm just walking away!" rage is etched into the clones face: no one messes with his family. Robin shakes his head.

"It's not up to me," Robin says. "Its batman's call not mine" only seconds after his name is said something on Robin's wrist computer goes off. The thirteen year olds face pale.

"What is it," Wally asks. Robin tries to swallow the dry lump in his throat.

"It's Batman," Robin says. "He just sent off an emergency signal, he's been captured."

A/N: okay warning I feel needs to be made. Soon there will be EXTREME Robin torture. So until next time good bye and be prepared!


	7. Chapter 7

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own the red just this f'd up version of red hood….WHO STILLDOESN'T HAVE A NAME!

A/N: well the updating spasm is still going strong and I'm very surprised the sudden of reviews on this story! Thanks you guys it means a lot to me. I feel I should put a warning that things are going to get violent for our favorite little bird but I find people actually like that. Anyways let's begin!

Robin's hands are shaking as he clutches the sides of the bat computer. The massive machine is running a search of every location in Gotham. The team stays to the side, fearful to get in the way of the bird.

Kaldur is in shock at Robin's behavior. Even in the horrific event that was their 'exercise' the youngest kept a cool head, but now…

His teeth are clenched and grinding. The way he is clutching the computer is causing his knuckles to turn white (of course this cannot be seen under his gloves). Sweat is dripping down his face and under his breath he is cursing every five seconds. It's honestly a scary thing to see.

"Robin," M'gann says in a tentative voice floating lightly behind him. "Maybe we could help…"

"No," Robin snaps in a voice that is so close to Batman's its terrifying.

"Why not," Artemis demands placing her hands on her hips and look of annoyance playing over her face.

"I mean we're your friends Rob," Wally says a little kinder then Artemis his voice being etched with concern. He doesn't like seeing his best friend in such a state.

"Because," Robin growl still in his bat voice. "This is our city and our villain and…" he takes a long pause in which his head drops and his voice becomes soft, barely able to be heard.

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you guys…"

The words come but they take a moment to register. A thousand dangerous missions and it was this that made Robin fear for their lives. Was this person really that bad? Then again he did get a hold of batman.

"No," the word cause the whole team to turn and face Superboy who is clenching his fist tight, his jaw set in a scowl, determination burning in his eye.

"No what," Robin asks finally turning to face his friends.

"I don't care what you says or how worried you are or how bad this guy is," the clone growls. "We're a team and we help each other no matter how dangerous things get! You guys are the closest thing to I have to family and I'll be damned if I let you do into this alone!" it seems like a very un-Conner thing to say but the fact that he is yelling makes it clear that it's still the angry clone they know and love. Robin looks like he's going to respond when the bat computer talks.

_Batman located_

Robin looks at the screen that reads Location: Crime ally. Robin turns

From the computer and starts to walk towards his motorcycle before looking back at the team.

"Are you coming or what?"

?

The team steps into the abandon church. The ceiling is raised high with menacing looking pillars leering down at them. Broken light from the street barely shows threw the cracked stain glass windows which show an angel being devoured by a demon (only in Gotham).

"This place is creepy as hell," Wally mutters.

"Don't be a wimp," Artemis hisses.

"Both of you shut up," Robin snaps looking around. "Where the hell are they?" suddenly a black mess of bloody cloth drops from one of second floor pews off the church. The Dick's eyes go wide under his mask as he realizes the blood heap is Batman.

"DAD," the words come to his throat without a second thought as he runs to the bat but is stopped when the red hood drops between them. Robin lets out a snarl.

"Move," he growls intent to kill echoing in his voice bouncing off the walls of the church. Red hood shakes his head and pulls out a gun at Bruce causing Robin to freeze like water in the artic.

"Well it seems I'm holding all the cards," Red hood says glancing at the team who are as still as Robin.

"What do you want," Robin asks his voice shaking with rage.

"To make Bruce here suffer," he says and the words break through the air like glass. Robin's mouth drops open and the hood laughs darkly.

"What's wrong _Richard Grayson_," Red hood laughs. "Oh I get it. None of your little friends know about you and the big bad bat. Probably a good thing. If they think the bat is a bastard wait until they meet Bruce Wayne." Red hood rips off Bruce's cowl then kicks him in the face causing a horrid cracking sound.

"STOP," Robin screams his voice cracking in fear. Hood cackles.

"Alright," Red hood says. "I'll make you a deal. Now I want the bat to suffer, I don't really care how as long as he's broken. So here it is: a trade, you take his place." The room goes silent; the only sound is the harsh uneven breathing coming from Bruce. Dick's head drops to the floor and tears are silently slipping from under his mask.

"Okay," Robin whispers. The teams face turn to shock.

"WHAT? NO," Wally cries out. Dick doesn't respond to him he just slowly walks across the room to the masked man until he is right in front of him. Red hood place a hand on his shoulder before hitting him on the head with the butt of his gun. Wally makes a dash for his friend but a smoke bomb hit the floor. Wally coughs and gags but when the smoke clears there is only a bloody batman, no little bird.


	8. Chapter 8

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice just my f'd up red hood who now has a name! Thanks for your input Thaliag.2, you've stuck around from the beginning and helped with the name!

A/N: hello all! I want to give you all big thanks. But really it means so much to me, I can't say it enough. Now I've said there will be Robin abuse and I'm giving a little peek here. I'm getting a bit stuck but I'll keep pushing hard for you guess.

His head is throbbing but that is the least painful thing Bruce Wayne is feeling as he comes into awareness. He tries open his eyes but they are so swollen it's hard to see out of them. Pushing through the pain he brings his brain to access himself. Three broken ribs at the best, five fractured. Two fingers on the left hand and one on the right is broken. Right foot, broken, left collar bone: broken, nose: broken. Bruce lets out a groan as he decides it would be better to figure out what _isn't_ hurt.

Slowly the batman pushes himself up and lets out an involuntary moan of pain. He looks around with a fuzzy head and blurry eyes finding him, once again, in the bat cave with no memory of how he got there.

"Batman," a sudden blur of yellow and red sends Bruce head ache to a new level of pain and this becomes even more when Barry approaches from behind his nephew. Now looking at his cave Batman doesn't just see the two speedsters but all of the team, their mentors, black canary, red tornado and Red arrow. Despite Flash and Kid flash having noticed his awaking first it is superman that speaks to him.

"How are you feeling," the man of steel asks. Batman's cracked; bloody lips form into a deep scowl.

"Well considering I'm not superhuman," Batman growls. "I'd say I feel like shit. Why the hell are you people in my cave!" the room goes silent and only the light sound of bats can be heard in the cave.

"What do remember," Green arrow asks concern in his voice.

"I don't…," Bruce starts trying to remember but before he can there is an explosion and it's not a bomb.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD," it is Roy Harper. "HOW COULD YOU LET ROB DO THAT?" Bruce glares at Roy rage emanating from him, he does not apparent an arrogant brat playing big hero yelling at him in his cave. The bat is on full reel to yell right back when his memory slowly meshes back together.

"Where's…," he's on his feet. "WHERE IS ROBIN? WHERE IS MY SON?"

?

When Robin opens his eye's the first thing he realizes is there is no mask covering his eyes. Panicking the boy sits up hissing in pain as feeling of his head and its throbbing. Now he notices he's very cold and he can't move his arms. Finally in full awareness Dick looks at his situation.

He is sitting in a dark room, nothing in it, no windows, not even a door. The only entrance to the room is a hatch above his head, which he assumes has a latter of some sort to allow someone away in and out. He is chained to the wall but in front of him, not behind, which strikes him as odd. In his experience of being captured (as both Robin and Richard Grayson) that is not normal. He's not complaining though, it will be much easier to get out of. Dick looks down at himself to see his shirt is not on. But other than the pain in his head Dick feels alright.

Dick reaches to pat at the legs on his costume and his boots, though now he sees they are not there. He groans when he realizes that every piece of gear he had to get out of this is gone, every single one.

"Hate to say it," Robin mumbles. "But this guy is good.'' Dick starts to twist his flexible wrist trying to slip them out of the chain. All he succeeded in doing is bruising his skin and puncturing it causing small amounts of blood. The red slides down the chain and drips on the floor. Dick closes his and lets his back slide down against the wall.

Of will be able to slip out of the chains but that's a far shot. And even if that did happen, he'd no way of getting to the ceiling, the walls are too far apart of him bounce off of to get up. If the red hood come down he could try to fight, but unarmed, chained and…tiered….he is much tiered.

With no windows he has no way of knowing how long he has been there. Dick draws his knees to his chest. The remembers before he was knocked out the deal he made: his life for Bruce's. Dick bites his lip and prays that the deal held true and that someone will come and find him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice just this version of red hood whose name will be revealed soon

A/N: okay back again. I'm snuggly warm in my favorite batman hoody and I've got my new Batgirl action figure and I am ready to go! A lot is going on right now, my creative writing class has got me homework every night and I'm getting paid to design a barn logo. Sculpture is total fail too. Anyways I'm thinking of doing something with my batman oc John Grayson (son of Barbara and Dick). Idk if someone can tell me if they'd read that if I wrote it, because just drawing him is slightly unproductive. Anyway on with the story!

The worst part about having no sense of time is not being able to tell the time. Dick doesn't know how long he has been sitting in the underground place he is being held. His head is still throbbing and it's extremely cold and shivers constantly wrack up his spine. But by far the worst thing about this is he has no idea if red hood kept his word about Batman being let go. For all Dick knows Batman his being held somewhere separate from him and fairing less.

Dick sighs heavily and tugs at his chains for the ten thousandth time only to cause himself more pain. The teen hero draws his knees to his chest and rests his chin on them. He has no clue what is going to happen to him at this point. If his friends or father will come for him, if they are even okay. It's the most painful thing in the world, not knowing and being completely helpless.

Suddenly Dick feels something hot well up behind his eyes. Warm, wet tears trying to push their way out of his tear ducts and down his cheeks.

"No," he snaps at himself. "No you are not going to cry! It's pointless! Only stupid little kids cry!" while his voice is strong there is no real power behind it. And against his commands silent tears roll down his cheeks. Dick curses himself miserably as he cries.

The tears keep falling even when the latch above him opens and a latter falls down. The latter isn't used the red hood merely jumps down. Dick lets out a snarl and tries to lunge himself at the man in the mask. The chain yanks him back violently slamming his body heavily into the cold floor.

"Oh wow," Red hood snickers. "You've been down here for almost twenty hours and you're still trying to attack? Gotta hand it to you kid; you got spunk." He laughs morbidly.

"It's a shame I have to break you." Dick scowls at the man.

"Good luck douche bag," Dick snarls. Red hood snorts and back hands the young hero sending his head snapping to the side. Dick feels a boot step on his head.

"I'd watch it brat," he hisses. "I can be a lot nicer when I get respect."

"Like you deserve it," Dick snarls. The boot on his head slams down on the back of his head and the thirteen year old lets out an involuntary cry of pain. Blood drips down the side of his head. The boot is removed and Dick sits up despite the spinning in his head and he sees the red hood setting up a video camera.

"What are you doing," Dick snarls. The man in the red mask smirks.

"Sending a message."

?

"Can't you work any faster," Roy snarls at Bruce who is sitting at the bat computer desperately trying to pick up any trace of his son.

"If you're so desperate to find him why didn't you go out with the patrol group instead of sitting here being a pain in my ass," Bruce growls at the red head archer. This shuts up Roy but it doesn't stop him from sending death glares at the man.

The team is sitting among themselves trying to give each other silent support. M'gann is crying silently, her head resting on Conner's shoulder who is grinding his teeth.

"Why are we just sitting here," the clone growls. Before anyone can respond the computer screen suddenly turns to stack then to the image of the red hood standing before it. Everyone is around the compute in a second.

"Hello Bruce Wayne, the red man says playing heavy on Batman's name. "I doubt you remember the event but your son made a deal: his life for yours. And now he's mine. But I'll give you a chance here. Maybe seeing him will help you find him, but I doubt it." The man steps out of the way of the camera to show Robin kneeling on the floor of a poorly lit room. The red hood walks over to the boy and grabs him by his black locks and rips the mask from his face.

"I'm assuming his little team is still there," red hood says. "So kids meet Richard Grayson. And now you're going to hear him scream." Red hood pulls out a knife and jams it into Robin's shoulder and twists it within the wound. Dick can't help but scream out.

M'gann lets out a sob and buries her face in Conner's chest is his snarling like an animal. Wally is swearing in a thousand different ways at a speedsters pace. Artemis is clutching her fist her teeth gritted and Kaldur is trying to be ill as he stares at the screen. Roy is trying to keep from screaming out in rage. Bruce grips the edge of the bat computer so tightly he is bleeding under his gloves.

Red hood removes the knife from Dick's shoulder and Drags it down his chest making an x across the muscled, pale skin. He repeats the motion down his arms before dropping the bloody knife on the floor. The man now kicks the boy in his bloody chest sending him to the ground. Once Dick is on the ground he begins stomping on the boy's chest until there is the sickening crack of bone.

At this point Dick is no longer in their world. Red hood laughs darkly and walks back to the camera and zooms in on Dick.

"Take a good look Bruce," he says. "Because this is all your fault." He turns the camera back to himself.

"Good luck finding him," he says and the screen goes black. The room falls silent before Bruce lets out a cry of rage and punches the wall of the bat cave as tears of rage roll down his face. He is helpless, just like his son.


	10. Chapter 10

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.

A/N: hello people! We'll we're up to 33 comments! Wonderful! But wanna know what would be great? If this fanfiction with an in depth plot and a badass villain could get more comments then my cheesy slash fanfic. Don't get me wrong I like that one to but this one is so much…err….more intense? Yeah that's a good word. Do you all accept the challenge? Haha probably not oh well here we go!

Dick had a cooping mechanism. He had developed it shortly after his parents died. Whenever he is upset Dick counts. And that is what he is doing now. Currently he is at 1,373 which is honestly the highest he's ever gotten. Though it is become very hard to focus on numbers because the pain is almost unbearable.

The bleeding has stopped but the blood lost had caused him to pass out. Now conscious the pain his horrific and even the slightest movement risk opening the wound. The bruises as the deepest shade of black and purple it looks more like someone pained his skin and he is having hard time breathing. Dick has been thrown a lot as a hero but nothing has compared to this.

Dick is laying on his side his body in awkward kinks. He feels ashamed that he had screamed and cried like a helpless. But really what else was he? Hands bound, defenseless and for the first time in a long time, he truly felt helpless.

The thirteen year old squeezes his eyes shut wishing desperately for his mask to hide the tears that are coming to his eyes. He has no idea how long he has been here and he doesn't care, he just wants to be home.

"Please," Dick whispers. "Please help me."

?

"What the hell are you even doing," Roy growls pulling at Bruce's last nerve.

"Trying to trace the signal of the video," Bruce hisses. The man hasn't slept in days and his soul fuel is coffee and pure desperation to save his son.

"Can't you do it any faster," Roy demands rage pouring from him and he's directing it at the only thing that isn't a friend (and Artemis really isn't doing anything).

"I don't normally the one to do this," Bruce snaps. "It's normal…" his voice fades away and his throat goes tight. And god damn it he does not want to cry in front of all these kids. The kids are currently sitting on the cave floor feeling useless. Wally has his head in his knees, secretly sobbing not wanting Artemis to see. M'gann his clutching her head in pain as every painful emotion of everyone on the team rolls into her. Conner's arms are tightly around her his face resting in her hair trying to calm his own rage for her sake. Artemis is asleep but it is fitful and almost violent in movements. Kaldur is whispering something in a language no one understands.

Bruce lets his head to fall to his chest. He doesn't understand how he could let this happen. Dick was his partner, his friend, his SON. It is his job to protect him, keep him safe. And yet Dick gave himself to save him. It wasn't right! His son shouldn't have to do that! He didn't _want_ him to do that.

"DAMN IT," Bruce screams at the top of his lungs. "This fucking thing is triple encrypted! Fucking Bastard didn't give me shit! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON?" everyone in the room (cave) stares at Bruce, not use to open rage oppose to his silent bat rage. And suddenly Kid flash is at Bruce's side.

"We'll find him," Wally says in a strong, mature voice that no one even thought possible of him. "Rob is strong, he can handle himself." Bruce turns to face Wally.

"You're right," Bruce says. "Thank you Wallace. I can see why Robin likes you." Wally smiles sadly and goes back to his friends.

?

Dick is pushed from his sleep by a sharp kick in the ribs. His eyes snap open with a harsh hiss of pain. He looks up at red hood who looks down at him. Dick sees the camera and can't stop the whimper coming from his throat.

"Rise and shine wonder boy," Red hood says pulling a crowbar from behind his back (little shout out to my favorite undead robin).

"Who are you," Robin whispers looking up with, as much as he hates it, pure fear. Red hood laughs darkly raising the crowbar above his head.

"You already know."


	11. Chapter 11

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: omfg feedback is great! I love all of you so much! So here is a reveling update!

Dick looks threw eye's so heavily swollen he can hardly see. His right leg is shatter and so his left arm. Almost every one of his ribs is shattered and there is seriously something wrong with breathing. Every breath is rattily and broken. Suddenly his stomach lurches and vomit…no…blood pour out of his throat. Dick moans and lets his head drop into the pool of blood.

He wants to cry so badly but he won't because _he_ is still in the room. Red Hood is currently packing up the camera he used to film the brutal beating. He turns and looks at Dick before doing something the young bat did not expect: he removes the red helmet.

The man standing before him now is completely the opposite that that Dick expected. He is pale in the poor light of the room. His hair is to his shoulders and a golden shade. His eyes are almost as blue as Dick's and he looks to be around Bruce's age. And then it hits Dick.

"Tobin Karminrot," Dick gasps choking on his blood (Karminrot is a German word for some variation of crimson). The red hood, Tobin, frowns.

"No one has called me that in years," Tobin muses. "Not since Bruce killed her." Dick shakes his head, or tries to.

"It wasn't his fault," Dick rasps. "She killed herself! She committed suicide!" Tobin crosses the room and grabs Dick by the hair.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID," the man screams. "HE'S THE ONE WHO DESTROYED HER! ONE FAIL COURT CASE BECAUSE SHE SCREWED UP THE BUGGET"

"She stole money from him," Dick hisses threw the pain. "And he didn't even send her to prison he just fired her!"

"AFTER PUBLICLY HUMILATING HER! HE CALLED HER A THIEVING CUNT! CALLED HER A WORTHLESS WHORE! AND I COME HOME TO HER DEAD IN THE BATH TUB WRIST SLIGHT PILLS FLOATING IN THE RED WATER! HE RUINED HER! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM! I HAVE NO FAMILY BECAUSE OF HIM." Tobin draws Dick's face close to his face.

"And now I'm going to take everything from him," the man hisses. "Starting with you."

?

On the suggestion of Alfred the team along with red Arrow have taken a up a search of Gotham (the honest reason was to get them out of Bruce hair). Roy has some knowledge of the city having spent some time here with Robin so he has taken the lead.

On suggestion of Kaldur the group of teens started at the location Dick was taken from. The groups are spread out looking at all around the church.

"This guy is good at covering his tracks," the former speedy mutters in frustration. M'gann is floating above the group trying to see something from up high.

_'M'gann….'_ Her head shoots up when a soft voice echoes in his head.

"Robin," she calls out. The team looks up at her. M'gann drifts to the ground. The team surrounds her.

"R-Robin is that you," M'gann whisper both outloud and in her mind.

_'Oh thank god,' _even mentally Dick's broken. '_I can't…I think I'm gonna pass out…tell batman...red hood is Tobin-'Dick_ mind goes out and M'gann let's out a cry.

"What is it," Artemis asks desperately.

"We must contact Batman," the Martian cries. "I just heard Robin!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

A/N: sorry it's been awhile I got caught up with some other crap

"Tobin," Roy says flatly looking to Bruce. The team has returned to the bat cave and is now standing around Bruce who is still sitting at the bat computer. Bruce turns in his chair to face the teens who are all staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Does that mean anything to you," Artemis asks crossing her arms. Bruce frowns deeply.

"Yes," Bruce says. "Tobin Karminrot. He holds me responsible for his wife's death.". "His wife the is a silence that falls over the base before Roy speaks.

"Spill it." Bruce runs his hand threw his hair.

"It happened about seven months before I took in Di-Robin," the bat says. "His wife was working under me as an accountant. She was stealing money from my company and I found out. I took her to court and said some…unkind things to her. Made a mockery of her threw the media. The court had allowed her to stay at home during the trial and it soon became evident that she was going to lose the case and her freedom. Tobin found her in his home and she had committed suicide." Bruce takes a pause.

"I do hold myself responsible," Bruce admits. "But before Robin came into my life I was a different sort of person. I don't know how Tobin came to know who we truly are but clearly this is his way of making me pay for what happened to his wife."

"But how could he come about that much fighting ability," Kaldur inquires. "He is only a civilian or was."

"I don't know," Bruce says. "And at the moment I don't truly care. All that matters right now is finding my son."

"But how," M'gann asks. "Robin wasn't able to tell me where he was!"

"We can Tobin," Bruce says. "If we can get his records we can find properties he owns and hopefully Robin will be at one of the locations." Batman turns to the computer. His finger's fly across the key board and in less than a minute files are popping up on the massive screen. Bruce makes quick measure of pulling out the one's he needs.

"Six properties," Bruce says. "Six places Robin could be."

"Yeah but how much time do we have until," Kid flashes voice falters.

"I don't know," Bruce says standing his cape whipping about his body. "But it doesn't matter because we WILL NOT FAIL." And with those words he moves to the batmobile the teens trailing behind him ready for battle and to save their little bird.


	13. Chapter 13

The Red

Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice just Tobin

A/N: it's taken awhile but I think I might finish this up this week.

Every inch of his body is in searing pain. He gave up on screaming because he's pretty he's torn something in his throat. At least the floor of his prison is cold giving the half of his face laying on it a cool sense of numb.

Dick's breathing is irregular causing for major concern. He's been in enough trouble to know when he's in deep and Dick Grayson is in deep. His last mental scream out to M'gann was most likely in vain. Dick doesn't want to lose faith in his mentor but this seems like the longest he's ever been held. And this is defiantly the worst damage he's ever felt done, even at the joker's hands.

Dick tries to shift into a comfortable position but none seem to even exist. His consciousness is shifting in and out. Broken images play past his eyes. His parent's falling, Bruce's bloody body, the team's deaths. So many things breaking in and out. So painful each in their own terrifying way.

Dick squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers as a surge of pain flows up threw his body. Dick feels like he needs to cry but there are no tears left in his body.

?

The team has been divided. Kaldur and Artemis, Roy and Wally, M'gann and Superboy, Bruce on his own, and superman on his own and flash and Oliver. The team was surprised how many league members jumped from their duties to come to the bat families aid but at the same time they are not. Dick has been in all their lives so long they feel like he's one of theirs.

A telepathic link is used to avoid anyone hacking their signals. Currently wall are silent as they spread to the destinations the bat has assigned to the,

Wally and Roy have made the way to the first property which us surprisingly a small apartment. The two pick the lock and go in. the place is near to barren

"Is this it," Wally demands. "There's no way Rob can be here!" Roy shakes his head.

"We still have to look," the archer says coolly trying to keep from scream out in frustration. The two moves about in desperation tarring what little is in the room apart. Wally is the first to finally scream in anger and punch the wall. A massive hole is formed and that's when they hear the sound…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Roy looks at Wally and his eye go wide under his domino mask.

"Shit," is the only word he can get out before the explosion goes off.


	14. Chapter 14

The Red

Disclaimer: I just own Tobin

A/N: Holy hiatus Batman this took a long time well honestly there is going to be a second part to this based off something Gordon said in Robin Year One. If you haven't read it well…FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS BATMAN READ IT! If I wasn't a Christian that would be my bible and so would the DC guide book that has another name that I cannot spell but you don't have to go get that cuz it cost lots of money…

"KID FLASH? RED ARROW?" M'gann is crying out loud as she tries desperately to make contact with her teammate. She turns to Conner her eyes wide with horror.

"I can't contract them," she sounds desperate so unsure of what to do. Seek out Robin or the two red heads who she knows location. Conner's teeth are gritted as he stuck with the same mind set. They stay seemingly frozen.

"You go after them," Conner finally says. "I'll look for Robin." M'gann nods her head and flies off as Superboy leaps toward the property that was given to him by Batman. It is a house, seemingly normal other than the bordered window that seems fairly normal in this part of Gotham.

The door is locked of course this matters nothing to a super clone and throwing the element of surprise to the wind he kicks in the door sending it flying into the opposite wall. He stands for a moment before a scream of pure agony pierces the silence.

"I found him," Conner screams into the communicator as he charges in. but every room is empty. In pure rage Conner slams down on the floor and to no surprise fall through the floor. When his eyes open he sees the man, Red Hood unmasked and Robin; bleeding, broken and barely breathing.

The clone lets out a cry of rage and plows into the man grabbing him by the throat. His mind his blank with pure, white rages as he squeezes tight. He doesn't feel the man struggling, desperately choking for breath.

Robin forces his eyes open though somehow they are clouded with blood (is that possible? I have no idea it sounded good.) Still throw the red fog he sees Conner choking the life out of Tobin and god how he wants to let him die he knows he can't.

"S-Supey," he gasp out finding blood pooled in the back of his throat. "Stop…" the Clone hears the plea though it's barely a whisper and he drops the man on the floor as he slips into blackness. He's at the youngest of the team in less than a second, cradling him to chis hard chest.

"Conner," Blood comes out with Robin's voice and all other words are lost with a strangled gurgling sound.

"SHIT," Conner screams out. "ROBIN? HELP! SOMEBODY!" it seems like an hour but really its only five minutes before flash come down from the hole Conner made followed by Batman who shoves him out of the way and snatches his son from Superboy.

"We need a transport to the watch tower NOW," he shouts clutching his partner close to him. Flash doesn't even speak as he runs but Batman wonders if even the Scarlet speedster is fast enough….

**End of chapter….JK JK no I couldn't do that BREAK LINE**

The next few hours are a complete blur of panic and frustration. The team is transported to the watch tower. By some miracle Kid Flash was unharmed, the same cannot be said for red arrow, whose arm is broken in three places and has a broken ankle as well. Still this pales in comparison to the bird.

Dick's right knee is shattered, left leg snapped. A fracture in his left collar bone, broken wrist on the right and his right arm broken. Six broken ribs, three fractured. His face is bruised so deeply you can barely see natural skin. Left lung collapsed, appendix ruptured needing removal. His throat is raw and torn and suspected permit blindness in his right eye. All of this with massive blood loss a concussion and hypothermia. (A/N: oh my god oh my god I am cruel please don't hate me).

The team, Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary are standing outside the watch towers med bay all in panic. Wally has refused food an M'gann cannot stop the tears that a pouring down her cheeks despite the fact she is partially choking on them.

After almost 10 hours of waiting the door opens and the bat emerges. He hasn't even bothered with his cowl. The room looks at him with horror and hope filling their eyes.

"He's going to be fine," Bruce says his voice hoarse. "But the blindness in his right eye is permit." Somehow after everything that seems like such a merger thing.

"Can we see him," Artemis asks speaking for the first time in hours.

"Yes," Bruce says. "But be quite he's resting. The team doesn't wait for another word as they go into the med bay. Dick is laying against white sheets covered in bruises and bandages. Suddenly Wally is in tears as he puts his face against the bed.

Kaldur puts his face in his hands, M'gann hides her face in Conner's chest that squeezes his eyes shut. Artemis screams in rage. They are all shaking, in shock that this could ever happen, that they let it happen.

Batman enters the room and the team goes silent waiting for a cue to speak but it is Wally to make the first move.

"When do you think he'll be able to return to the team," the young speedster asks wiping his eyes. Batman frowns deeply.

"He won't," Bruce says. "As of this moment, Robin is fired."

A/N: and this is the end of part one! I am so sorry for this ending but I felt I couldn't add the entire after math to this chapter because red hood is out of the picture. In the next part I'm going to be addressing Invasion the way I think it should have gone down and I hope you'll all be happy but I'm throwing a little Jason love in there. Like seriously am I the only one who's pissed about the lack of Jaybird? Anyway I'll have it up as soon as possible.


End file.
